Alex Wesker's Revenge
by J.C. Lambing
Summary: This is a continuation of AWC. Alex Wesker returns as he seeks his revenge for the death of Rain. Unlike AWC, this FanFiction is completely original, and it is also unedited by Chrystal (spell check is used). Rated M: contains adult language, and detailed descriptions of violence. Please don't forget to leave a review, and like my fan-page on FaceBook.
1. Chapter 1: Alex Returns

There was darkness all around me. My whole body was numb, yet I could still feel the coldness of the darkness touching me. I couldn't me and couldn't breath. All I could do was think of _her_ touch and _her_ voice. I missed it greatly, but she was gone now and I was entombed under my own fortress. I should have listened to her and just vanished from this world and remain in the shadows. Instead, I let my ego get the best of me and now she is dead. My beautiful Rain…

I do not know how long I was buried, but it felt as if it was forever. Without light or anything to absorb, the Gaia virus could not repair my body completely, and was starting to decay within me. At times, I thought that this could be the end of me, but every time I started to doubt myself, images of Rain would flash in the darkness. When I would try to reach for her, my body wouldn't move and rage filled me.

Just when I finally felt the last bit of my rage fade into despair, the numbing weight of concrete and metal began to weaken. Then when the moonlight broke through the darkness, my eyes were finally looking up at the sky. Within hours, what use to be my tomb was now dug out and I lay broken at the bottom of the pit. I could feel the ground shaking all around and the sound of heavy machines.

My body could not move still, the Gaia virus had decayed too much at this point. I simply had to wait until my would-be rescuers would get too close. I waited for what seemed to be forever, but I was buried for so long that this wait did not bother me so much.

I could hear what sounded like people talking in Chinese and as I looked around the edge of the pit, I could see several men wearing hardhats staring down at me. I could have smiled at the sight of my prey, but I couldn't even do that. Then one by one, they vanished and my fear began to fill my mind. What if they would bury me again? What if they were with the BSAA and were coming back to finish me off?

Just as I was about to let the rage boil over, several rope ladders were tossed over the edge, and I quickly calmed down. They were coming! They unknowingly were coming to their deaths. I watched as several Chinese men climbed down the rope ladders and into the bottom of the pit with me. One of them was barking orders that them in Chinese, but before anyone could run or touch me, the Gaia virus reawaken and several brownish-green vines erupted from my mangled body, and entangled the Chinese men. I quickly began to absorb their biomass, and the screams of the men echoed the night.

As I absorbed them, I took in their memories, and I realized that they were actually a terrorist group known as the Crimson Dragon. They were here to try to steal the Gaia virus from me and use it to push their beliefs onto the Chinese people. I could not help but laugh at the thought that mere humans thought they could control the Gaia virus and use it as a weapon. I was a god, and at times I could barely control the Gaia virus.

After I absorbed the last of men, I could finally feel my body again. It was no longer cold and numb, but warm and alive. I felt the bones snapping back together and the mummified skin become loose again. I slowly sat up and felt every bone in my body pop. It felt amazing and I could not help but let out a pleasurable moan. It felt great to be alive and free again… free to get my revenge on those who killed my beloved.

I climbed the rope ladder out of the pit, and as I climbed, the Gaia virus began to clothe my naked body in a dark brown robe. Once I got to the surface, I found a mirror on one of the large backhoes, and saw that my hair had grown down to my waist, and I no longer had a clean face, but a crazy beard. Everything else about me was the same. I reached behind my head, and pulled a hood over my face. I would have to clean up, but first I had to go see someone.

I quickly spun away from the mirror and rushed to a nearby helicopter. Once inside I found a laptop, and begun searching for the man responsible for the death of Rain, Leon S. Kennedy. I found him in Virginia, living inside an assisted living home. I smiled and closed the laptop, "It is time for my revenge."


	2. Chapter 2: The Flame of Vengance

After escaping my underground tomb and hijacking a nearby helicopter, I was finally free from that island. The only issue was the helicopter would need to refuel before I could get to the United States… but luck would have it, I was able to find a cruise ship about three hundred miles away from my previous location. The helicopter's fuel light had just turned on when I had located the vessel. I quickly landed on the deck of the ship, and when all the humans on board came out to see what the noise was, the screams began.

The Gaia virus was hungry, and I obliged. One by one, I attacked the humans on board; absorbing them into me. With each person, I felt stronger. Once I had absorbed everyone on board, I felt back to my old self, but something still was missing. I reached up and grabbed my chest, "Rain, I swear I will avenge your death… once I kill those responsible, I will find a way to bring you back."

After facing a near breakdown from missing Rain, I refueled the helicopter so that I would make it to the United States and I was off without any distractions or hesitations. Leon would be my first target, then I would go after Chris and his team. I know Chris was not there to fight, but he ordered the attack. He is just as guilty as Leon, Jake, and Jill.

Once I did make it to the United States, I landed somewhere in Northern California. In order to cover up my arrival, I crashed the helicopter into the mountains. A few days later, I was able to hijack a truck and begin my cross country journey to Virginia. Along the way, I did have to stop and feed the Gaia virus in order to keep it in check. I could tell that it had grown unstable since my fight with the control parasite. During my trip, I think I had to stop at least once every day to feed the Gaia virus something. Most of the time, I allowed the Gaia virus to absorb animals, but once I got to bigger cities, I absorbed homeless so not to draw unwanted attention to me just yet.

After a seven day trip, I had finally made it to Leon's location in Virginia. It was a large three story building that faced the west. The building cornered three sides of the parking lot making a large C-like shape, with the eastern walls facing the Atlantic Ocean. By the time I had arrived at the assisted living home, it was almost midnight. The parking lot was very dark, and hardly lit by anything except for a few lamp posts. The building itself was well lit, with only a few rooms darken, most likely those were where people were living.

I made my way through the parking lot, my long ragged robes dragged the ground behind me and my hood pulled over to cover my face. I did not want to allow anyone to see my face until Leon saw it… and it would be the last thing he ever seen…

Once I made my way through the parking lot and up a few steps, I was looking through the front doors. They were locked by an electronic lock. Above the lock was a small intercom with a green button, while below the lock was two lights. One was a green light which was off, and the other was a red light which was brightly lit. Both of them had writing on them. The green one read "unlocked" while the red one read "locked." I laughed at how simple humans were. A electronic lock would not keep me from my prey.

I firmly grabbed the door handle, but before I could rip the door open, the intercom came to life, "Can I help?"

The voice was male, and sounded old. I looked away from the lock and door, and peeked inside. Sitting at a large welcome desk was a Security Guard. I had not noticed him before. He was old, maybe in his late sixties. I could not tell if he was bold or just had short hair for his hat covered any evidence of either answer. He did have a thick grey mustache.

I pressed the green button and using one of the many homeless person's voices replied, "I think you can. I am here to see someone."

"Visiting hours are over." The guard replied in a very cautious voice, "You will have to come back morning tomorrow at ten."

I guess my current outfit made the guard hesitant of my motives but I pushed on, "Please… I have not seen my brother in some time and I do not have a lot of time left."

The guard sighed and waited a bit before responding, "I could lose my job for this, so tell me, what is up with the robes and hood?"

I paused and thought of a good answer. Once I had it, I replied, "I was in a really bad house fire, most of my body was burned. It was back when my brother and I was very young. He blames himself for the fire, but I want him to know that it wasn't his fault. You see, I was just told that I have lung cancer, and that I have a few days left before my lungs fail. Please let me see my brother."

The guard seemed sympathetic, and the green light lit up and the door buzzed to life. I smiled as I quickly opened the door and walked into the lobby. The guard stared at me from his desk with a tear in his eye, "What is your brother's name? I will help you locate his room, but please avoid the nurses. If anyone sees you here, I am screwed."

I was no longer mocking the homeless man that I absorbed in Saint Louis when I replied, "You were screwed the moment you came into work tonight, human."

The guard's mouth dropped as my eyes began to glow from under my hood. He quickly tried to reach for his gun, but vines shot out from under my robes and wrapped around him. The vines stopped him dead in his tracks and covered his mouth as to stop him from screaming. Once the vines had ensnared him, thornes shot out from the vines, and began to absorb him little by little until there was nothing but his gun and a few metal buttons and belt grasp left.

I walked around the desk and began searching for Leon's room when I came across the security cameras. There were only three nurses I could see, one of which was at a door that clearly read "Leon Scott Kennedy." She knocked on the door and then entered the room. Next too the door was a room number. Under my breath I mumbled it, "Room 1308."

I shuffled around the desk to find a map of the area, which I found in one of the desk drawers in the emergency exits. Room 1308 was in the building I was currently in. Interesting enough, this building was very well labeled. All the rooms in this building were labeled 1, then what floor they were on, and then odds were right of the localized elevators, while even were to the left. Finding Leon's room was that easy.

I slammed the folder that held the map, and turned to the elevators behind the welcome desk. I quickly walked over to them, and pushed the third floor button, and the doors opened. The guard must have just gotten off the elevator or called it down in case of an emergency for I didn't have to wait at all. I got into the elevator and the doors closed and I began to rise up.

My body twitched with excitement. I could not wait until I saw the look on Leon's face when he saw me. I could not wait until Leon begged for forgiveness. I could not wait until I felt the life fade from Leon's body as I bleed him dry.

Then the elevator doors opened, snapping me out of my day dream. I slowly walked out of the elevator and turned to the hallway that would lead me to Leon. As I turned the nurse from the camera had just came out of another room. She saw me, and her eyes widen. Then she let out a horrific scream of terror. I smiled and quickly ran up to her. Before she could turn to run away or dash into a nearby room, I grabbed her by her mouth and slammed her against the wall. She kicked and tried to scream again, but a vine quickly burst from the palm of my hand and through the back of her skull, splattering blood across the wooden walls.

Several doors opened as those who lived here came out to investigate. Several of them screamed as they saw me drop the dead nurse to the floor. I turned to them and then their screams stopped. One by one, they all closed their doors and locked them. I smirked, and turned back to Leon's door. I had get to him before I do anything else.

I had walked past a few more doors, but no one had came out or tried to stop me. Once at Leon's door, I slowly opened it. The room was a small one bedroom hotel like apartment. In the middle of the room was a large bed, and across from it was a dress and TV. The TV was currently on CNN and the broadcast was talking about the last year's United States elections. The bathroom was to my right and the light was on, but I ignored it for my target was sitting in a wheelchair that was facing the open window.

"I told them you weren't dead… I told them we should have blasted that island to kingdom come, but they did not believe me…" Leon said without facing me, instead his eyes were staring up at the stars.

I laughed, "They should have known better. They should have known that you cannot kill a god."

Leon turned his electronic wheelchair around to face me. He had gotten much older for his hair had turned pure grey, most likely from the stress of being in a wheelchair and knowing that I was still alive. He had also lost a lot of weight, and was no longer as toned as he once was.

"So why come back now?" Leon asked.

I took the hood off, and as it slid off my head I slid my hand through my very long and thick black hair. My god-like eyes were piercing through Leon and were glowing out of anger and excitement. "You should already know that answer."

Leon shook his head, "I want to know why you waited so long! Did you enjoy watching me live in misery?!"

I laughed, "You took her away from me. The only part of me that was still human, and you killed her. So yes, I enjoyed the thought of you being miserable."

Leon moved his wheelchair to just a few feet in front of me, "If only the nurses didn't take my gun, cause I would love to fill you full of holes right now…"

I leaned over his wheelchair, resting my hands over his wrists, "You of all people know that bullets do not even slow me down."

"No but it makes me feel better…" Leon replied glaring into my eyes with his.

I raised my left hand and patted him on his cheek, "My dear boy…"

I slid my hand around the back of his head and grabbed a handful of his hair, forcing his head to bend backward, "Your suffering ends tonight, but before it does, just know that I plan on burning this world to the ground and you are the kindle to that flame."

Leon's eyes widen as a vine raised up from under my robes and wrapped around his leg. Leon spit in my face, "The rest of them will stop you."

I wiped the spit from my face, and smiled, "Let them try."

Several more vines exploded out from my robes and wrapped around Leon. Instead of absorbing him, I allowed the vines to slowly constrict his body, cutting deep into his skin. Leon shocked me even as he was dying, for he never once screamed or begged me to stop. My enjoyment in watching him slowly be cut into pieces until his body exploded in a massive eruption of bone, gore, and blood was short live thanks to him not sharing in the fear that I fantasized him showing me as I killed him. He did not seem surprised by my appearance either. Maybe my time on the cruise ship warned them of my rebirth. Either way, the fire was lit and Leon laid at my feet in pieces.

Before I left I turned to the now blood covered TV. My eyes began to glow as a one armed man approached a stand, with his single armed raised. At the bottom of the screen it read that Chris Redfield won the election and would now be the President of the United States. I smiled as I turned away from the TV.

My next target would be easy to find now that he was living in the White House. As I left the room I lifted my hood back over my head to hide my face.


End file.
